disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shan Yu
Shan Yu is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse and later played by agentjayhawk. Applications located here and here. Abilities Shan Yu possesses incredible strength, matched only in impressiveness by his ego and intelligence. He is so strong that he is able to slice pillars that are as thick as he is in half with a single swipe of his sword, or break down huge barred doors. He also has shown unbelievable endurance, able to survive long falls or being buried in an avalanche. Shan Yu is also an excellent leader with a myriad of strategies memorized. Though his strength serves for most of his hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, he has knowledge of Martial Arts, and he adept at climbing and balance, as well as riding a horse. He has great senses, able to see and hear keenly, as well as smell quite well. He's incredibly observant. Personality Shan Yu is a ruthless, cold, and calculating leader. He can be extremely cruel, though not without a slightly sick sense of humor, and doesn't distinguish between innocents and warriors. Unimpressed by much, this does not mean that Shan Yu underestimates the size or strength of a warrior—he knew Mulan, despite being a woman, was a big threat to him. That isn't to say that the Hun general doesn't have one huge downfall; his ego. Shan Yu is incredibly proud, and believes that his forces, if not himself, can overcome any and all threats, perhaps purely because heis leading them. He would rather charge head on into trouble to prove his might and unleash more bloodshed than to go for the safer, easier, more sensible way out. Shan Yu has displayed that he also wields a dangerous temper and a keen memory for his foes. Opinions of Other Characters Mulan: Shan Yu hasn't forgotten that 'The Soldier from the Mountains' who knocked an avalanche down on top of his army also blew him up in a storm of fireworks off of the Emperor's Palace roof n front of all of China. Needless to say, though Shan Yu underestimated her the first time, he intends to show the young woman how much he has learned and how dangerous it was to make an impression on him. Shang: While holding Mulan as a greater threat, Shan Yu does also remember the general whose father he slaughtered, Lilo Shang. He also intends to enact his revenge for defeat and humiliation on the young man. History Shan Yu, leader of the Hun army, was determined to prove his clan's strength and superiority throughout all of China. When the Emperor built the Great Wall to keep his armies out, Shan Yu couldn't resist attacking boldly and confidently. He ravaged half of the land on his way to the Imperial City, leaving carnage and bloodshed in his wake. On his way through a mountain pass after massacring General Li's forces, Shan Yu expected to easily crush the Emperor's less experienced half of the army, which was trying to make a last valiant stand against his forces to protect the Emperor, led by Captain Shang. It should have been a simple killing, like stepping on an ant. The rookie soldiers were few and weak. What he didn't count on was Mulan. The young woman had disguised herself as a man to take her aging father's place in the army. Mulan fired the last of Shang's cannons at a mountaintop, causing an avalanche that wiped out all but Shan Yu himself and five of his cohorts. Enraged, to say the least, Shan Yu was not dissuaded. Determined to get revenge and finish his task of subduing China, he and his five remaining men stole into the Imperial City in the middle of a celebration, the people believing their enemy had been defeated. Quick as a stroke of lightning, Shan Yu attacked, kidnapping the Emperor and barricading him inside his own palace. He tried to force the leader of China to how to him in front of the watching crowds, but the proud and distinguished Emperor refused. As Shan Yu was about to slay the ruler, Shang and Mulan burst through the doors to confront him. Shan Yu easily overpowered Shang, but before he could kill the young warrior, Mulan revealed herself to be the one who had stolen Shan Yu's victory in the mountain pass. Furious, Shan Yu left Shang and went into a blind rage, driven to enact his vengeance on Mulan, who led him onto the roof and had Mushu, her tiny dragon companion, blast the Hun chieftain with fireworks, ending his life. Shan Yu was summoned back from death by Hades at the request of Maleficent, who noted his skill and worth. Appointed as General almost immediately, Shan Yu knows his duty is to send out scouting parties to find the Orbs of Power, hand-picking villains for the job. Threads Participated In Other *Shan Yu possesses a very loyal and resourceful pet falcon named Hayabusa, who brings him recon information and comes in handy as a surprise attacker. Gallery Shan Yu.png Shan Yu 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains